Betrayal
by Freshie2013
Summary: Sort of AU. Harry, Ron and Hermione leave to search for Horcuxs, but what about Ginny? What if Draco gets inside of her mind and lures her to the dark side. One Shot, alot better than the summary I swear.


Betrayal

"Harry, we have to go." Hermione said pulling at Harry's hand

Ron sat behind her crying softly. The small ginger haired figure lay on the ground, breathless and lifeless. Harry was squatting on the ground next to the body. He held it's hand and ignored as Hermione tugged on his other one.

"Why would she do this to us? To me?" He asked

"She did it to all of us Harry. None of us understand it." Hermione said softly. "Look at poor Ron."

The two teens looked back at Ron, who was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was sticking up on end.

"We should burry her Hermione. She didn't die a Death Eater, she was good when she died." Harry said shutting the ginger's brown eyes

"Ron?" Hermione asked looking over at her friend, taking his hand

"I killed her. I killed my little sister." Ron sobbed burying his head into Hermione's stomach

Harry picked Ginny's small body up and carried it out of the castle tower. Hermione was right behind him supporting Ron. Below them they could see everyone lining up the dead. Draco Malfoy sat below with his mother bothering over his hair. Harry felt a pure hatred towards him. It was Malfoy's fault that Ginny turned against them. He got to her and put things in her mind.

"What are you going to do with her body Harry?" Hermione asked softly

"We're going to burry her."

"After what she did to us?" Hermione gasped

"Hermione, I was with her when she died. She apologized and wanted Ron to kill her. She…she told me she loved me Hermione. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Ron let a moan in response. "Malfoy's going to pay for this!"

"We don't know if it was Malfoy." Hermione insisted

"Please Hermione, he worked for Voldemort before he almost got killed by him. It's his fault that my sister did what she did." Ron snapped

Harry carried the limp body down the stairs and placed her body by Colin Creevy's. Everyone was emotional and Harry couldn't help but cry himself. Mrs. Weasley threw her whole body against him once she saw that he had placed Ginny on the ground.

"Harry why are you putting _her_ with all the other bodies. _She_ betrayed us." Neville commented

"_Ginny _died a hero." Harry responded coolly

Neville feel quiet after that and everyone seemed to respect his decision. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing in a corner mourning both Ginny and Fred's deaths. Mr. Weasley and the other Weasley boys seemed to be in shock over what had happened. Harry felt nauseas but he knew he had to face Draco and get the truth of what had happened. With Hermione and the angry Ron by his side Harry walked over to the Malfoys.

"Hello Harry." Narcissa said nodding to Harry

"Narcissa." Harry said

"Malfoy." Ron said coolly

"Ron." Hermione said softly touching Ron's arm

"We would like to talk to Draco if that's alright Narcissa." Harry said his eyes never leaving his pale classmate

Narcissa looked over at Draco who had his head down. "I don't know."

"He said he wanted to talk to Malfoy!" Ron snapped

Both Narcissa and Draco jumped at Ron's voice. Harry sighed and Hermione looked frightened.

"I'm sorry. He just lost his brother and sister, he doesn't mean to yell." Hermione said quickly

"Don't apologize for me Hermione! He's the reason Ginny's dead!" Ron roared

"All we want is the truth Draco. Why did Ginny betray us?"

Draco Malfoy's pale face finally looked up at his classmates. Harry looked like he had been crying, but his face currently looked like it had been carved out of stone. Hermione was trying to calm down the angry Ron, who looked like he wanted to leap across the table and attack him.

**OOO**

"**Hey Weasley." **

**Ginny spun around in the hallway. Normally she wasn't alone, but her other classmates had taken off when they heard that Draco Malfoy was looking for her. Ginny's brown eyes narrowed in on the Slytherin standing before her. **

"**What do you want Malfoy?" **

**Crabbe and Goyle made funny noises from Malfoy's side. Ginny gave them dirty looks and the two of them shut up. Ginny turned her attention back to Malfoy. **

"**I repeat what do you want Malfoy." **

**Malfoy glared down at the young sixteen year old before him. Her eyes looked just as angry as his. Everyone else in the school feared him, but not the little Weasley. She loved Harry Potter and had total faith that he was going to win the war, even though the Death Eaters had taken over Hogwarts. **

"**I saw your little precious Potty, and Ronykins." Malfoy said yawning.**

**Ginny's eyes narrowed at the blond boy before her. "That's not possible." **

"**Oh, but it is. Your friends escaped, but they were soon caught and several people died from my knowledge." Malfoy said calmly **

**The young girl's face lost color. "No, that's not true." **

"**You know Weasley I don't understand why Potter keeps fighting. He's lost nearly everyone he cares about and he just left you behind as if he didn't care about you. He took Hermione over you. Doesn't that make you feel unloved Ginny?" **

**Ginny looked taken back with the fact Malfoy called her by her first name. She tried ignoring the voice inside her head that said Malfoy was right, he couldn't be right, he just couldn't. **

"**You know Ginny you're a powerful witch. If you do something for us, you might be able to convince Harry to stop this foolish battle. You could end up saving a lot of lives. You know where to find me." Malfoy said before walking away **

**OOO**

"You tried tricking her?" Ron asked

"She thought she was helping people." Hermione said covering up her mouth in horror "You basically brain washed her by telling her Harry didn't care."

"I know Ginny, she wouldn't fall for that." Harry said shaking his head

"She oviously did. She came to me didn't she." Malfoy pointed out

"Something else must have made her come to you." Hermione pointed out

"I have no idea. She never said." Malfoy shrugged

**OOO**

"**Harry, you're alive?" Ginny gasped. Her wand was still buzzing from her last kill. "Malfoy he said you were dead." **

"**I'm clearly alive Ginny." Harry said. Several dead bodies were by her feet. Bodies of students that were once her classmates. She had put an end to their lives. Harry wanted to feel hatred towards her, but all he could see behind all of the anger was fear and the girl he loved. **

"**How could you leave me behind?" Ginny screamed pointing her wand at Harry "I thought you loved me. You left me behind….like I was some child!" **

"**Ginny you are a child." Harry protested **

"**Do I look like a child to you now?" Ginny asked kicking a dead body **

"**Ginny, please don't do this. You're not one of them." Harry pleaded **

**She pointed her wand at him. "Don't tell who I am!" Ginny screeched. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "You left me behind Harry. Things changed when you left. I tried to do my best to help you, but I realized it did no good. They were slowly defeating all of our efforts little by little. They made sense why fight for someone who doesn't care about me?" **

"**That's a lie. I do care about you Ginny, I love you." Harry said **

**Ginny shook her head and kept her wand pointed at Harry. "Don't lie to me Harry please. I can't take your lies." **

"**I'm not lying. Ginny I have to go, please let me go." Harry said starting towards Ginny, but she pressed the wand to his cheek**

"**Harry please I'm trying to help you. He wants to kill you!" Ginny said **

"**And I'm going to kill him!" Harry shouted **

"**No don't you see, he's more powerful then you. He'll kill you before you even get a chance to react. I'll…I'll stop you my self." Ginny insisted **

"**How are you going to do that Ginny?" Harry asked. His eyes were calm and he could see the fear in hers. "I love you Ginny, remember that." **

"**I'm doing this because I love you." Ginny insisted **

**She pulled her wand back, but before she could utter a single word, the killing curse hit her in the back. Her whole body crumpled and fell to the floor. Harry's heart broke and he sunk to the floor and shook her body. **

"**Ginny!" **

**Ron and Hermione came running around the corner. Ron had his wand out still. He didn't realize who he had killed until he got closer. The wand dropped to the floor. **

"**NO!" **

**OOO**

"You never told us that she was trying to save you Harry." Hermione said

"You know Weasley, you're the one that killed your sister. It's your fault she's dead." Malfoy spat. His sympathy had worn off.

"That's it! Let me at him!" Ron screamed jumping across the table

"Ron no!" Hermione shouted grabbing his waist "Ginny wouldn't want this."

"Ginny, I didn't mean to. I thought, I thought she was evil. I didn't know it was Ginny. I killed my sister." Ron said sinking back into Hermione's shoulders. He just sat there sobbing. Hermione held Ron's body close to her, she didn't know what else to do then sit there and try to comfort him.

Regular font is the present tense and the bold is flashbacks. Obviously this is an AU story. Don't be harsh on your comments. Don't think I dislike Ginny, she's my favorite character. This just made me think after I saw a you tube video of Ron and Hermione being evil. I thought what if Harry's lover was evil. 


End file.
